Not an Ordinary Girl
by Misty Narumi
Summary: She was just a unique kind of girl. Kai x Aichi hint


Title: Not an Ordinary Girl

Rating: K+

Pairing: hint of Kai x Aichi

Summary: She was just a unique kind of girl.

A/n: probably the first femAichi fic ever. I like KaixAichi…but can't help with the gender-bender. I even drew female Aichi! (link to my deviantArt is on my profile and the pics are in the "Vanguard" folder under gallery) I may try to write a shonen-ai/yaoi with Aichi one day…..but…he might be a bit older. Enjoy!

00000000000

Sugar, spice, and everything nice… that's what girls are made of.

Dresses, Dolls, Tea parties… those are the things most little girls love to play.

Makeup, skirts, anything cute, sexy, appealing, whatever is in fashion… those are the things most girls her age and older like.

Princess… a little girl's dream of being one and one day marry her "Prince Charming" and live happily ever after like in those classic fairy tales.

Aichi was different. She was different from the other girls in school and always had been since elementary school. She was very timid and meek, and easily picked on by few of the popular kids. She never defended herself verbally or physically against them. None of the boys in her grade took a liking to her. She had thought anxiously that she wasn't cute or pretty like the other girls... or just plain strange. In addition was her short-boyish hairdo that can make others mistaken her for a boy when wearing boy clothing.

Every day she would wear shorts or pants depending on the weather, sometimes wore a skirt a few times. She mostly preferred shorts over skirts by how comfortable it was and how self-conscious she could be.

She had never told her mother of her true feelings after returning home from school. She would pretend everything is "Okay" even though it was a lie. She failed to make any new friends by how soft-spoken she was. Aichi felt a bit of guilt assuring her little sister Emi that she was okay, even though by the look in Emi's blue eyes says her big sister wasn't okay.

Things began to change for her when she first met…. Him…

Toshiki Kai.

Aichi had decided to wear a skirt that day. On the way home from school, she was cornered by two boys by the park who looked to be high school dropouts. One of the boys grabbed firm of her wrist and as they were about to assault her with crook grins on their faces, he came to the rescue as she screamed.

The brunette boy grabbed firm of the other boy's wrist getting him to free the young girl remarking how rude it was to pick on a defenseless little girl. Aichi watched her savior in astonishment telling the drop out boys to get lost and almost threatened them if they lend a hand on her again. The teenage boys scoffed before leaving Aichi alone with the boy.

"You all right, Princess?" he asked with a cheery grin. "They shouldn't have tried to attack a girl."

Aichi flustered and stammered when he called her "Princess". "Y-yes… I-I'm fine...t-thank you…."

"What's your name?" he inquired.

"A-Aichi Sendou…."

"Sounds like a boy's name…." His voice trailed off. He returned in giving her his name before taking out a card from his back pocket and handing it to her. "Here, take it." Aichi took the card with both hands and studied the contents.

"Blaster…Blade?"

"Imagine it! Imagine of you becoming strong!" Kai chirped. "I do believe a girl like you will be able to go far!" he winked at her. He turned his heel and waved at her heading towards the opposite direction.

It was the first and last time Aichi had seen him and wished of ever seeing him again. Until few years later during her middle school term…

She had fought with him in Vanguard at Card Capitol after he won against Morikawa. Her wish of seeing him came true and admitted he grew handsome over the years (not that he was handsome the first time they met). He had taught her the rules of the game that day. Her thoughts were mixed on the game and Kai…. Them being that he didn't seem to recognize her as she wore the boy's uniform, and he seemed different somehow.

"….Blaster Blade!"

The game soon ended with Aichi's win. Kai's astonished expression quickly fade away to a neutral expression after a quick glance at the "boy" sitting across from him. He didn't reply when Aichi called his name as he collected his cards and stacked them in his card holder. Kai left the store without saying a word with hands in pockets out of habit with Aichi following after him.

"Kai-kun!"

He stopped. "Kai-kun…. I'm glad to see you again and hope to play against you again also," she chirped.

He did remember meeting a little girl whom he gave Blaster Blade to. Glancing at the corner of his eye and studying her for a moment, this "boy" was indeed that girl. He turned his head and replied in a stern, harsh tone,

"I'm not the same person you've met."

Aichi only stared after him until he was no longer in eyeshot or earshot. She didn't believe what he had just said, but instead there was that kind Kai deep inside of him that she first fell in love with, the one Kai that saved her.

"Why don't you wear skirts like all the girls, especially mini ones?" Morikawa inquired, snapping her back into reality. Aichi stared at him a little offended of her decisions on what to wear.

"I'm…comfortable wearing pants or shorts…" she replied plainly. "Except mini shorts." The memory when she was discovered of her true gender went back after the Card Capital tournament. No one had suspected her as a girl before the event as she wore boy's clothing and Morikawa once remarked of her being "flat-chested" having him receiving a death glare from Misaki. The discovery of her gender began after Shin opened a bottle of apple cider in celebration of Aichi, Kai, Kamui, and Misaki going to the regional tournament. The apple cider was accidentally spilled on Aichi and she was given permission to change in the back. A moment later when Aichi was thought to take a while to change, Morikawa opened the door revealing a surprised Aichi in her undergarments. The meek girl became flustered when she caught Kai seeing a slight glimpse of her. Misaki and Emi snapped at the boys for looking (which shocked Kamui of seeing Emi so upset) before shutting the door after them, leaving them alone with Aichi to calm her down. Kamui had switched from calling Aichi "Big Brother" to "Big Sister".

Kai and Aichi had stolen each other's glances sometime after that one incident. Kai didn't seem phased by the memory with a neutral expression easing her worries (although, no one can ever guess what he's truly thinking behind a poker face). A smile had graced her lips with a tint of pink hue on her cheeks. And she couldn't help but chuckle at something so silly. Whenever they seemed alone in the moment, one may think it's an intimate moment between a man and woman about to take the next step in their relationship. Kai always had an influence on Aichi to calm her out of her insecurities, like the one time she worried about losing and letting Team Q4 down.

Overall, Aichi was a unique type of girl.

Aichi was sweet as candy that she didn't exaggerate so much as Morikawa when losing a game. She admitted defeat and felt proud of doing her best and having fun. She always congratulates and acknowledges her opponents whether they lose or win.

She's "spicy" when she's all fired up in the game… creating strategies to use against the opponent. She uses the strengths of her "comrades" to succeed through every battle.

She was nice to everyone around her, especially to the ones who are meant to be her team's opponents in the regional and national tournaments. Even to turn down one guy after another when being hit on in a "nice" way that she didn't intend to hurt their feelings. It surprised her at the thought of her being hit on.

"Your inner beauty has bloomed," Shin had told her.

Aichi never had a tea party, not even her little sister Emi. In fact, both sisters weren't interested in such things. They would wear dresses only to a formal event, other than that they would wear pants or shorts or anything comfortable. Emi would mostly wear pink, while Aichi would wear blue and dark colors, sometimes even pink and bright colors for dates.

Aichi was quite neutral when it came to cute things, unlike Emi who loves anything that is cute as she was able to tell when Emi first played Vanguard. However, Aichi did like a few stuffed animals such as teddy bears, kitties, and bunnies.

Aichi wasn't keen when it came to makeup or quite knowledgeable on the many various brands like for lipstick, eyeliner, perfume, etc. Not even knowing how to put them on or if there is a certain order to put on makeup. Watching her mother put on makeup on certain days didn't help her understand. Misaki had assured her once that putting on makeup is almost like putting on a mask to hide true inner beauty before marriage and attract single men. Also, Aichi didn't need such things as she was cute already.

Even though she doesn't do what every ordinary girl does on a regular day basis, she does care when it comes to good hygiene. She takes a shower every at the end of the day and brushes her teeth after breakfast and dinner. She would brush her hair before and after getting out of bed as she didn't want to look a complete mess in the public during the day. Although, she would twirl her hair in her finger out of bad habit causing a few tangles and/or bite her nails out of nervousness before her turn to duel in the tournament. She had been stopped a few times by Misaki to not do such things and breathe.

She didn't want to be a Princess, but instead a Knight… a courageous warrior like Blaster Blade. It was when Kai entrusted the card to her that was when she decided of becoming strong and courageous such as Blaster Blade and Alfred. With the support of her friends, her comrades, she was given strength to move forward.

Girl or boy… man or woman…. It didn't matter what gender you are when it comes to playing Vanguard. All it matters was having fun and doing your best. Aichi knew that as well as anyone seeing other women (mostly those older than her) play the game. The thought gave her confidence that she can do anything if she puts her heart and mind into it.

0000000000000000

A/n: … I'm pathetic…writing this…. yes… although the idea(s) I had for this matched Aichi more than Misaki. (slams head against desk) bleh…..


End file.
